


Faith's Keeper

by McBerrysworld



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had it all, popularity, happy family, heaps of friends and the life every boy wanted. Until his mother died, from a car accident on her way to pick Kurt up from school. Now Kurt's life had changed for the worst or that is what he thought. Kurt started to have weird dreams that never made sense about a Matthew person who he had never met. Kurt lost touched with his friends at school and became distanced. Until one day, a bus ride to school changed it all. A simple smile, a laugh and a hand shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality or Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey Guys, this is my first Klaine story but not my first FanFiction this is my second one. I love Klaine and thought that I had to write a story. Also, Please review and tell me if you like it. All the glee characters will turn up in this story so; do not worry there all coming. In addition, its rated M cause smut is coming along in the future chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the places; I only own the story, which was an original of mine, which I turned into a Klaine story.

My eyes opened slowly as I had stopped to rest under an oak tree that was located at the bottom of a hill. My horse was grazing on some grass to the left of me. I had received a note last night.

'Meet me at the oak tree at noon tomorrow'.

I knew the note was from him and of course, I would meet him there. I looked down at my pocket watch and saw it was quarter to noon. I lay back against the tree and closed my eyes once again. Dreaming about the last time, we met. I felt a hand gently touch my face. I opened my eyes and there he knelt next to me in one of his suits. My hand traced the features of his face as his eyes fluttered closed. Our lips met gently as I trailed kissed down his neck. He smiled still with his eyes closed. "Matthew," she whispered. As I kissed his neck out of the corner of my eye, I had seen a figure standing on the hill behind us. I stopped and pulled away, suddenly. His eyes opened and saw the shocked expression that played across my face. He turned to see what had stopped me.

"Wait here," he said as she stood up and walked towards the figure. I saw them gently exchanged greetings. They were too far out of my hearing rage, so I sat still and waited for them to return. Nevertheless, I knew the man as Mr. Philips his father's servant. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when Mr. Philips tipped his hat and mounted his house and rode back over the hill. He turned and walked down the hill back to me. His smiled sent shivers down my spine, and I returned the smile. His expression changed to horror when I turned to see what he was looking at. I turned quickly to see a man with a weapon in his left hand. He drove the knife into my chest. I heard my lover scream at the top of his lungs, and the man run in the opposite direction. I fell to the ground clutching the knife that was in my chest. I pulled it out slowly taking big breathes, feeling the blood pouring out onto my hands. I felt his hands on my chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"I...I..." I tried to speak but felt his hands on my lips.

"Ssshhh..." he said as the tears fell from his eyes. "Save your strength, you're going to need it"

"I love you... George," I said with my last breathe.

_**~~~~Chapter One: Reality or Fantasy ~~~~** _

I awoke suddenly screaming his name, "Matthew!" my father run into my room.

"Kurt?" he said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Are you okay buddy? What's wrong?" he added.

"Nothing dad, it's just another dream" I said to him calmly.

"Okay," he said as he stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Buddy," I smiled and rolled over to face my window.

I had been having many of those dreams. It was as if I was Matthew. I felt his pain and heart ache as he took his last breathe. Latterly my dreams were about him. The memoires and feelings I felt when I was dreaming were so strong. I rolled over, so my dad took the hint that I wanted to sleep. It had been months since my mother was killed in a car accident. It left my father and younger brother Finn, alone. I blamed myself for the accident as she was rushing from a meeting to pick me up from school. I had been sick and did not want to stay at school. Father says I am looking more and more like her every day.

The sun rose and I slowly opened my eyes, I looked over at my clock it read five to six. My alarm was about to go off. I pulled back the sheets and got out of bed. My alarm began to go off. I turned it off. I turned my music on and walked into my bathroom. I took a long shower, I always found that when I needed to relax. I would always sing in the shower. After the relaxing shower, I walked to my wardrobe and looked for an outfit to wear. I sighed as I picked something out. I had really lost my sense of being fashionable since my mum died. I walked downstairs to find my brother sitting on the bench eating breakfast. I knew my dad had already left for work as the newspaper was sitting in front of Finn. "Morning, Finn" I said as I passed him and walked towards the fridge to get a drink of orange juice.

"Morning Kurt, how did you sleep? Anymore of those dreams?" he asked. Finn was the only one who knows what my dreams were about as I always told my dad that my dreams were just nightmares. Finn was only a couple of years younger than me but some people thought he was older because of his height. He looked like a giant when standing next to me.

"It was normal, and yes Finn," I said as I sat on the bar stools.

"What was about this time?" he asked now dropping the newspaper and looking at me.

"Matthew's death," I said as I took a sip of my juice.

"Oh how did he die?"

"He was murdered in front of me... I mean him" I said as I got up and made myself some toast. Finn had a shock expression on his face.

"Finn its okay, I'm fine. Just a silly dream." I said with a fake smile. He nodded in agreement.

"I know you don't think this but what if these dreams are real? What if you're dreaming about a past life? I was looking up on Google and a couple sites came up," Finn said looking at me.

The thought had not crossed my mind. Could this be a past life? I mean I was watching it threw Matthew's eyes. I was totally lost in my thoughts until Finn cleared his throat.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said looking at Finn.

"I was saying since mum's been gone. You do not hang out with your friends anymore. You're just a zombie."

"Well I'm sorry Finn, I just don't like who my friends are anymore," I said eating a piece of toast.

"Okay, but come on, you need friends..." I went to interrupt him. "And before you ask no I'm just your brother".

"What I was going to say was, who made you boss," I said laughing. Finn laughed with me.

"Come on, we'll be late" I said looking at him. We both ran to our room and grabbed our bags. As we ran out the door, I locked it behind me. As we arrived at the bus stop, the bus was just arriving itself. Finn sat up the front with his friends and the only open seat was next to this person, I had never seen before. I sat next to him; I smiled when he looked at me. I returned my eyes to the front of the bus watching my brother having fun with his friends. I took a deep breath as I slowly relaxed. The boy I had sat next to cleared his throat and said quietly, "Hi, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" he had his hand outstretched in front of me. I shook his hand.

"Hi Blaine, I'm..." I started.

"Kurt Hummel, yeah I know we were lab partners last week," he said interrupting me.

"Oh yeah sorry, a bit out of place" I said to him with a smile, as I turned to look at him properly for the first time. I could not believe I had missed him before. He looked like a super model or a guy out of the magazines. His brown hair was uncontrolled by a lot of hair products that I could now smell, his eyes were a hazel fire, they would light up when he was thinking a little bit too hard, which was apparently happening now. His eyes were now on mine, 'damn, he caught me looking at him' I thought to myself.

"That's okay, is that your older brother?" he asked looking at Finn.

"Yeah, my younger brother Finn" I said with a small as I glanced towards Finn.

"Younger? He looks older," Blaine said with a small laugh. 'Oh god that laugh, it's so sexy. How can a laugh be that sexy', once again I was lost in my thoughts when he had snapped me out of them.

"I'm really sorry about your lost," he said, as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" I looked at him a bit confused and a bit lost in his eyes.

"Your mother, I heard she died a couple of months ago?" he said as if he had said something wrong.

"Oh yeah, like I said I'm a bit lost," I said turning to the front of the bus to clear my head.

"Yeah, I know that feeling, when you lose someone so close. You feel like your world is torn apart" he said softly as he glanced out the window. I turned to looked at him, he seemed so sad but yet there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

The rest of the ride I sat in silence as I listened to his breathing. It felt so weird that his breathing was so calming. I wondered why, I felt so relaxed around him. As the bus stopped out front of the school, everyone slowly got off. William McKinley High School was a big school with around 3,000 students. The school was five stories high. As I made my way towards my locker, I noticed two men standing by their black car. Something did not feel right when I walked past them; it felt like their eyes followed me. As I reached my locker, I opened it up and glanced inside of it. I sighed of course it was Monday that meant science first up. I grabbed my biology book and slammed my locker shut. Suddenly I lost the feelings in my legs I slide down the lockers. My eyes closing on me, I drifted back into my dream world.


	2. My Dream World is My Reality

_Previous on Faith's Keeper; I grabbed my biology book and slammed my locker shut. Suddenly I lost the feelings in my legs I slide down the lockers. My eyes closing on me, I drifted back into my dream world._

I was running and running. I could hear someone behind me, they were yelling at me. I felt helpless; all I could do was keep running. I had no idea where I was going but my feet knew where to go. I suddenly saw a barn in front go me. I run towards the doors, opening them in one swift movement and the slamming them shut again. With my back to the doors, I was breathing deeply. I glanced down towards my feet, noticing I was not in the clothes I was wearing earlier. I looked around the barn to find something I could see my reflection. I found a bucket with water in it. I glanced down. I was myself... Kurt but my hair was much lighter than before. I gently ran my hand through me hair. I looked around the barn taking in my surroundings. The barn reminded me of one I saw in my history class from the 19th century. My clothes seemed to from the same ear. I could not have time travelled. This was starting to freak me out. Suddenly the door started to shake; the people following me must have caught up. I started to panic, I looked around for another exit and suddenly the doors opened and my eyes flew open.

"Kurt!" said Finn nervously; he had his worried face on.

I looked to him, "Where am I?" I asked slightly confused.

"You're in the nurse's office," he said as he hugged me tightly. I hugged back as tightly as I could. The dream had been so clear like I was there. I felt out of breathe as if I had been running, just like in my dream.

"What happened Finn?" I asked looking at him.

"You collapsed at your locker," he said looking at me, "Do you have another dream?" he added this time in a whisper. I was confused why his was whispering, I just nodded to answer his question as I tried to sit up. The school nurse rushed in.

"Are you okay Mr Hummel?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," I said nodding looking to the door, where I saw him standing with his eyes lock on me. How long had he been there? Had he heard everything Finn had said? That must have been why Finn was whispering! My eyes never left his as I spoke "Yeah, I should be right for class" I added as I got up slowly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, I have called your father. He is on his way. I think you should go home and rest, that's the best idea for you right now," she said patting my knee. I just nodded. I did not want to disagree with anyone. I needed sometime to myself so I could think about what happened in the hallway.

"Well Mr Anderson, has volunteered to collect your homework for you, so you don't fall behind in any subject." The nurse said as she got up to answer her phone, leaving Finn, Blaine and myself In the room.

"Finn, do you mind getting some of my textbooks out of locker" I said looking at Finn giving him a warming smile. Finn nodded and walked out of the room. Blaine shut the door behind Finn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked embarrassed about what had happened and confused as why he was standing there.

"I was walking past when I say you sitting against your locker but when I noticed your eyes were closed. I want to see what was wrong. I tried to wake you but you were unconscious, so I carried you to the nurse's office." He said looking at me, not even moving a muscle.

"Well that was nice of you," I said a bit snappy, as I stood up; I was able to take a couple of steps before I lost my balance. Blaine rushed to catch me before I hit the ground, "Thank you" I added. Something about being in his arms was not helping the fact that I could wait. I took advantage of the closeness and took a deep breath in. He smiled like hair gel, and something else that was so familiar yet I could not put my finger on it. He helped steady me before taking a step back.

"It's okay," he said in a different tone. I sent him a warm smile as I bent down to pick up my bag. He beat me to it and handed my bag to me. I saw a flicker of emotion that I had never seen cross his eyes but it was not there for long, so I was sure I imagined it. I started to walk towards the door when he spoke again. "There's something..." he started.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry just some dumb thought, not worth mentioning," he said with a smile as he opened up the door for me. I smiled again as I walked out to greet my dad, who must have run into Finn cause he was holding some of my textbooks.

"C'mon Kiddo, we'll get you home and you can relax and rest," he said as he put a hand on my back to guide me to the car.

* * *

I glanced behind me to Blaine with his head in his hands. I tried to stop but my dad just pulled me out to the car. The drive home was awkwardly silent and even when we got home, he would come in and check on every 30 minutes to make sure I was fine. I could not get Blaine out of my head, especially the last time I saw him. I sat on my bed flipping through channels on TV when I glanced over to the photo of my mum and I laughing that sat on my bedside table. I smiled; sitting here was not really helping me think about what had happened. It felt like a movie, not my boring old life that I had. I looked at the clock and knew it about 2 seconds my dad would be knocking on the door asking me if I was all right, and like clockwork there was the knock. "Come in," I said as I turned my TV on mute.

"Hi Kiddo, I thought you might want to look through these with me," he said as he carried a box and placed it on the bed.

"What's in here?" I asked with a smile on my face. I loved these moments with my dad. Talking about mum and things, he remembers about her.

"These are photos that I haven't look threw since you were born. Some are mind and some are your mums," he said with a small sigh. We looked through the photos, laughing and joking about my dad's fashion styles in the 80's and 90's. He showed me more pictures of when Finn was little(which is hard to believe cause he has always been a giant in my mind), I flipped through the photos till I stopped on one photo. It was a photo of a girl that looked exactly like me, like me in my dream! "Who is this dad?" I asked showing him the picture.

"That's a picture of your Great Grandmother's sister on your mum's side," he said looking at the photo. "She died at an early age. Your Great Grandmother was devastated; no one really knew what happened to her, just that she was found in a barn," he added as he handed the photo back to me. I nodded as I took the photo and hide it under my pillow. That would be added to my thinking pile when I finally got some alone time. I heard my dad's mobile ring and he ran to get it. It was my dad's work they needed him tonight. I told him that it would be fine; I would order pizza for Finn and me. He smiled and kissed me goodbye. When I was sure, he had gone to work. I snuck downstairs with a notebook and the photo of Great Grandmother Pearl's sister. I turned on the laptop and sat in the kitchen. I started to type away. I wanted to find out as much as I could about this member of the family and why was I having dreams about her. I started to look up the meaning of dreams. I typed in the search engine "What does it mean when you dream about a past life?" there were sounds of answers that came with this search but I clicked on that sounded normal. It said

_Past- To dream of the past, suggests that a current waking situation is paralleling a past situation. You need to learn from the past and not make the same mistake again. Alternatively, the dream may represent unresolved issues from the past. Or that you need to stop living in the past and look forward toward the future._

I laughed to myself.  _'Really, like it was going to say you need serious help Kurt that you think your re-living other people's lives in your dreams!'_  he said to himself as he closed the laptop. He stood up, walked around the bench, and grabbed a can of diet coke out of the fridge. He glanced over his shoulder; Finn would be home soon, the bus did not take that long to get there from the school. Just as she thought, Finn walked in the door around 10 minute after Kurt gave up on researching. However, he was talking to someone. They were in deep conversation about someone. "I know you should hear him in the morning, he can bit your head off" Finn said as he walked into the Kitchen. Kurt just had his arms cross his chest.

"Hi brother!" Finn said both excited and a little worried. Kurt continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Um, Blaine came over to give you your homework. I'll be in my room if you need me," Finn said as he ran off up stairs. Blaine popped his head around the corner of the Kitchen. Kurt tried to keep the look on his face but it faded as quietly as Blaine walked around the corner.

"Hey, um here's the work we covered in class today" he said as he placed a pile of books on the kitchen table.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking from his hands up to Kurt.

"Better, thank you for walking Finn home" he added as he put the soda can in the bin.


	3. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

_Previously on Faith's Keeper;  "How are you feeling?" he asked looking from his hands up to Kurt._

" _Better, thank you for walking Finn home" Kurt added as he put the soda can in the bin._

After a very awkward conversation with Blaine, Kurt had sat in the kitchen on one of the stools. He knew Blaine was upstairs helping his brother with some homework. Kurt held his knees to his chest as he watched TV. He flipped through some channels before finally deciding to watch the News. Kurt always hated watching the news because of all the sadness that was covered. However, he secretly hoped for a happy ending today.

"So this is where you're hiding?" said a voice from behind him. Kurt looked from the TV to the doorway, there leaning against it was Blaine.

"No, I was watching the news..." he started.

"So you don't feel left out when everyone is talking about something and you have no opinion on the subject?" Blaine said finishing off his sentence. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"How did you know that? I have never told anyone that! Only my mum knew that!" he said looking at Blaine confused.

"Uh... just a lucky guess" Blaine said as he shrugged it off. However, something in Blaine's eyes was telling Kurt that he was trying to lie to him.

"sure, why don't I believe you when you say that" Kurt said as he watched Blaine carefully.

"Well I'm telling you the truth"

"No you're not, your hiding something! I can see it in your eyes," Kurt said as he got off the stool and walked towards Blaine. Blaine glanced down for a second and then looked up again. Kurt stopped a couple of metres away from him. "It's like back in the nurse's office, you wanted to say something but you stopped. Don't lie I saw you when I left, you had your head in your hands," Kurt stated looking at Blaine.

"Uh... Like I said it was a dumb thought, you weren't feeling well at the time," Blaine said never taking his eyes off Kurt.

"So tell me now, I'm feeling great at the moment,"

"Trust me, it's a dumb thought. Not worth mentioning," something flicked in Blaine's eyes, that Kurt could not but his finger on... was it fear?

"Well why don't you tell me, so I can decide," Kurt knew he had Blaine cornered, he took a step forward towards him. Something clicked in Kurt's brain because his body was still moving towards Blaine. Kurt's eyes still looking straight into Blaine's, the feeling of being drawn to him. Kurt stopped once again just inches away from Blaine's face. My heart was beating faster with every second that we remained this close. It felt like they had been standing there for hours, when Blaine was the one who broke the trance. "So was there anything good on the news?" he barely asked in a whisper. He took a step around Kurt and walking towards the TV. Kurt let out a breathe that he did not know he was holding.

"No just the usual stuff," Kurt said with his back towards Blaine.

"Well, I should be getting home," Blaine said as he faced Kurt, just noticing that Kurt was still standing exactly where he was moments ago.

"Did you want to stay for dinner, I was about to start cooking," Kurt said with a small smile, as he walked over to the fridge and started to pull out the things he need for the dinner.

"I should really get going, my parents will be worried about me," He said as he walked past Kurt. "But thanks for the thought," he said as he stopped at Kurt's side. All Kurt could do was nod as he walked out to the lounge room to say goodbye to Kurt. ' _Why does he have this effect on me? Even coming so close to me had my heart racing'_  Kurt thought to himself. Kurt heard the front door shut, and took a depth breathe.

"Hey you didn't mention what the dream was about earlier today?" Finn said as he stood where Blaine had stood.

"It was nothing," Kurt said with a fake smile. "Um... I've got to finish going through a box in my room, so did you feel like order pizza instead of me cooking?" Kurt asked turning towards Finn.

"Of course, do you want me to order?" Finn asked as he grabbed the phone,

"Sure go ahead, you know what pizzas we usually get," Kurt said as he turned back and started to pile the food back into the fridge.

"Pizza will be here in 20minutes," Finn called from the lounge room. Kurt headed up to his room and looked at the box sitting on the bed. He pulled out more photos, as he finally reached the bottom of the box he found more photos of his great grandmother's sister. He added them to the collection sitting beside him. When Kurt glanced into the box, he saw a smaller box. As he picked up the box, it shimmered in his hands. The box seemed very similar, as if he had seen it before.

As he placed the small box in his lap, he ran his fingers over the side of the box, pressing lighting in the corner, when he heard a small click and out popped a secret draw, which held a small bronze key that matched the lock on the box. As he picked up the key, he examined it. Something inside of him was whispering to open the box. As his fingers slowly opened the box, the small sound of a lock clicking, made a small smile appear on Kurt's face. As he opened the lid to the box, a sudden feeling of happiness came over him. The box contained a locket shaped as a heart. He took the locket and clipped it around his neck. Under the locket was a small leather covered book. His fingers danced over the cover of the book, as he pulled it from the box. The book looks so old, as if it was from the 18th century or even older. He took a deep breath and opened the book so carefully, not to tear or ripe it. The first page read as follows;

* * *

_Dear my child,_

_I am so sorry for the burden I have placed on you. I feel I should explain my ways so you may make your decision on the matter more understandable. I know your keeper will have told you his side of the story but I feel like you should hear mine. Therefore, in the following entries, I will explain in much detail of what my life has been like and the dangerous times I am yet to face. Once again, I am very sorry for putting you in the position that you are in._

_Love your dear mother,_

_Faith McDonnell_

* * *

Kurt's finger's traced the name Faith McDonnell. Who was this Faith McDonnell? What was she talking about your keeper? The letter confused him even more, but the need to read more of the journal was so strong. He turned the page to find it was empty and so was the following one, none of the rest of the pages were written on, which was disappointing to Kurt. However, that voice in his head, kept telling him to keep the journal close to him. As if it knew something, that Kurt did not. His mind raced at the speed of light. Faith had promised she would write more in the book but there was no more. There was a knock at the door, "Kurt, the pizza's guy is here!" Finn yelled from the other side of the door.

"Okay, give me a second," Kurt said as he put the book back and the photos into the box and locked it. Hiding the key in the locket that was around Kurt's neck, Kurt walked down the stairs to the front door, opening it, he was expecting their usual delivery guy but a slightly older man stood in front of him.

"Um...Hi?" Kurt said as he stood at the door.

"Hey, the two pizzas," the man said as he pulled out the pizzas. Something in Kurt's gut was telling him to get inside and close the door.

"Yeah, um... where's jimmy?" Kurt asked as he pulled out the money from his back pocket.

"Oh Jimmy called in sick today," The man said looking at Kurt as he handed over the pizzas.

"Oh that's too bad," Kurt said as he handed over the money, "Have a good night," Kurt said as he turned and closed the door. He played with the locket around his neck, something was telling him that he should lock the door, lock every door in the house, just to be safe. "Finn come and get it!" Kurt yelled as he for Finn. He moved around the house locking windows and doors, before meeting Finn back in the Kitchen.


	4. Where art thou Keeper?

Over the next coming days, Kurt became more dependent on his instincts. He felt like someone had been following him wherever he went. He first notices it when he went shopping with Finn and a couple of his friends. The boys were going to be having a gaming day so Burt had sent Kurt out to go get supplies for the boys. Finn and his friend Puck had decided to join Kurt, as they were not trusting of him when it came to buying food for their 24-hour gaming day. Puck was the only one of Finn's friend that he could stand. Maybe he thought of Puck as another little brother but Kurt would not tell that to the little Mohawk kid. Kurt just shook his head at the boys and brought them along.

As they walked along the isle of the supermarket, picking out lollies and throwing them into shopping trolley that Kurt was pushing. Kurt glanced behind himself as a figured ducked into the next isle. Kurt shook his head thinking he was becoming paranoid.

"C'mon Kurtie!" Puck called as he ran after Finn.

"I'm gonna kill that boy, if he continues to call me that," Kurt answered under breath. As he follow the two around the corner. The boys were looking at some lollies trying to decide which ones to get. Kurt just leaned against the trolley laughing as the boys were yelling at each other, trying to convince the other one that their lollies were better.

"Why would you not get redskins? Are you insane!" Finn yelled at Puck

"Why would you want plain M&M's? You could have the mint ones or the peanut ones?" Puck yelled back.

"Okay boys, why don't you get both?" Kurt asked. Both boys stopped arguing and turned to look at Kurt like he had grown a third head. "What?" Kurt asked before laughing.

"You do know what sugar does to kids right?" Puck asked. Kurt just nodded slowly slightly confused.

"Well we already have heaps of lollies!" Finn said before Puck punched him giving him a look to shut up.

"Yes and I know, but you can get them both," Kurt said as he pushed the trolley away from the boys. He looked up to the end of the isle, to see a man dressed in black suit, watching Kurt. Kurt felt uneasy as he watched the man turn and try and hide himself in the next row over.

"Boys come on, now!" Kurt yelled as he glanced to the boys. Puck and Finn ran over to Kurt chucking what they had in their hands into the trolley before walking to the check out. Kurt knew he had to get home and right awhile, the small voice in his head was telling him that home was the safest place to be.

Finn and Puck helped carry the bags out to the car, then climbed into the back of the SUV. Kurt felt like someone was watching him. He turned to see the same man that was watching him in the supermarket. Kurt subconsciously grabbed the locket around his neck, running his finger over the clear stone that centred in the heart-shape locket. The locket for the briefest second turned a greeny-blue colour, than back to clear, as Kurt let go of the locket and got into the car.

All the way home, Kurt kept his eye on road and the people in the cars. He knew that he was being followed but he just did not understand why he was or how he knew. This worried him a bit but he was just being to trust his gut and it had not let him down. Once back at the house, the boys run inside to busy with their plans for 24-hour gaming.

Kurt stood by the window, peering out; he saw a black car that was parked across the road and a couple of doors down. Once again, without thinking about it Kurt touched the locket, playing with it as he watched the car out on the road. Same as before the locket lit up as Kurt played with it, his mind off wondering why someone would be following him. He nearly missed the phone ringing until he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. He jumped as he looked at the hand. Finn was holding out the phone, "It's for you," Finn said as he handed over the phone. Kurt smiled and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked

"Is this Kurt Hummel?" asked a voice on the end of the line.

"Yes this is he," Kurt answered. "How can I help you?" he added as a afterthought.

"Why don't you come outside to chat," the voice answered. Kurt glanced out of the window, looking at the car. He could see movement behind the window of the car. Just barely as the windows were tinted.

"Why would I do that?" Kurt asked as he tried to act tough. He knew he would not go outside; he was safe in the house.

"Well we don't want to hurt the little boys in the house would we? Why don't you come quietly and then we can sort everything out," The voice continued. "You do want your brother to be safe, don't you?"

"Of course but I think he is safer in here, than anywhere else. Of course you know this, otherwise you would be in here right now trying to get me," Kurt answered in a cold tone, he didn't know where this courage was coming from but he had to look after his brother. But a little voice in his head was telling him, he should hang up the phone now and call Blaine.

"I have no idea what you are implying Mr Hummel but we will get you," The voice said before Kurt heard the dial tone. Kurt glanced once more out to the street, and turned to look at the phone. How was he supposed to call Blaine when he didn't know his number. Kurt took a deep breath before turning to the phone and dialling a number he didn't know he knew. He waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Blaine Anderson speaking," said the familiar voice.

"Oh thank god, Blaine ..." Kurt started as he let out the breath he was holding. What was he supposed to say now? 'Oh Blaine some random guy just threaten me, I need you to come rescue me,' it sounded so stupid and random in his head that he knew it would sound even worse out loud.

"Kurt? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his tone had changed from polite to worried in a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I got a random call from someone, the person tried to threaten me," Kurt said all in one breath.

"Are you okay? No don't answer that, I'll see you in a couple of minutes," Blaine said, as Kurt heard some noise in the background and someone whispering.

"No Blaine it's fine, we're safe in the house," Kurt said as he tried to convince Blaine not to come over.

"No ..." Blaine started but Kurt cut in.

"It's fine, Blaine. I don't know why I called, I just did. I'm fine and Finn's fine. You don't have to come over," Kurt said with a stern tone in his voice.

"Fine, but can I ask you one thing?" Blaine asked

"Sure," Kurt said, it was the least he could do as he rang Blaine for no reason.

"How did you get my number?"

"Would you believe me if I said it just came to me," Kurt said with an awkward laugh.

"Yes I would," Blaine said with a serious tone. "If you need me, call me anytime Kurt,"

"I will," Kurt said as he turned to look at the lounge room. "I need to go Blaine, I'll see you at school," Kurt added before hanging up.

* * *

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Kurt was huddle in his bed at 10:30 listening to his iPod as he glanced down at the box that sat by his bed. He pulled the key out of the locket and opened the box, pulling out the journal. He hadn't touch it since he read the first page. Feeling something pull him to open the journal and flip it to the second page.

Kurt gasped as he saw the page was no longer blank but was filled with writing. He began to read, the next letter in the journal.

* * *

_Dear my child,_

_I'm sorry that the first letter was so short but I didn't have enough time to write a longer entry. I hope your keeper is helping you out, I hope you can feel safe with him. I need to warn you, this book and the locket must not fall into the wrong hands. You must where the locket at all time, it will protect you from anyone who have the wrong intentions, who wants to use the power for the wrong things. I pray that you will use the power to help others, and make the world at least a better place._

_Now there are some rules I must go over with you before anything else._

_Your powers are to be used for good. I know when someone hears they have powers that they want to use them for themselves. Nevertheless, please use them for good._

_Always follow your instincts; they will guide you out of any trouble. I know it will take some time to understand them, but follow them and you will always be safe._

_Please listen to your Keeper. He might be a pain but he will keep you safe as well. Hence, his name, he is there to look after you. To help your train so you can control your powers._

_Finally yet importantly, please read the spell book, and learn from it. It has all the spells that you will need. It explains many things._

_I ask you to stick by this rules or guidelines if you like. This journal is enchanted let a entry appeal when you need it the most. So keep the journal locked up and somewhere hidden so no one except you can read it. Not even your keeper, he must never read this, and you must never read his keeper journal._

_So for now, I shall leave you and I hope you will not need me again for awhile._

_Faith McDonnell_

* * *

Kurt looked at the entry with his mouth wide open in shock. 'Powers?' he thought as he looked at the locket. 'And who was his keeper, weren't they supposed to contact. Were not there supposed to be helping him'. Kurt was not worried about the powers but only that someone was supposed to help him understand all this. However, their were not around to help him. Kurt closed the journal and locked it back up in the box beside his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was about 11 o'clock so he decided to turn off his light and get some sleep.

As he pulled the cover over his head, sleep came very quickly that he did not notice the shadow that crossed his window minutes after Kurt had fallen asleep.


	5. Acta Magia

When Kurt woke up that Saturday morning, he rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs to where Puck and Finn were sound asleep at the controls of their x-box. Kurt laughed as he moved to the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning, didn't expect you to be up so early," Kurt said as he turned around and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I have to work again, I'm sorry I know I promised Finn and you are day to hang out with me," Burt said with a small smile.

"Its fine, dad. Finn and I understand that you have to work, plus I think Finn and Puck will be recovering all day after their all nighter," Kurt said with a small laugh.

"I don't know how I deserved sons like Finn and you," Burt said as he hugged Kurt.

"Hey dad, did you keep some of mum's books." Kurt asked as he looked at his dad.

"Yeah, there in the basement," Burt said as he took a step back to look at his son. "Why?"

"No reason, just found some journal that mum wrote, it had a mention of a favourite book of hers. I just wanted to read it, you know to feel close to her," Kurt said shrugging.

"Okay, sure. I'll get it when I come home," Burt said as he glanced down at his watch.

"No it's fine, dad. I will go get it later. Do not worry. When do you have to leave for work?" Kurt asked with a half smile.

"Now, I'll see you this afternoon. If I can't make it for dinner, I will call you okay?" Burt said as he hugged his son again, before walking out of the house and towards his car. Kurt nodded and watched his dad go.

Kurt decided to start cooking breakfast for the boys in the lounge room. Kurt turned on the TV in the kitchen and had the news on in the background.

Finn was the first of the boys to walk into the kitchen rubbing his eyes as he sat down at the table. "Mornin'" He said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Morning Finn," Kurt said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Finn.

"Thanks," Finn mumbled as he digs into the pancakes. Kurt laughed as he walked into the lounge room to wake Puck up. Kurt shook Puck awake.

"Morning Puck, breakfast is ready, come on," Kurt said as he walked back into the Kitchen and seeing that Finn had nearly finished his 3 pancakes, in the time that Kurt had gone to wake up Puck. Puck sat down across from Finn and rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes. Kurt placed a plate for Puck full of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks, Kurtie," Puck said as he cut the pancake. Kurt hit the back of Puck's head.

"Don't call me that," Kurt said as he turned to pour some orange juice. He places the glasses down in front of the boys. Kurt saw the both boys were eating their hearts out. So Kurt slipped away towards the basement to find the book.

He sneaks down the stairs and into the basement, switching the light on. A wall was covered in boxes from floor to ceiling. Kurt walked towards the wall when he spotted a box that was sitting on the bench; on the side of the box were Elizabeth's books.

Kurt opened the box and then it struck him, he had no idea what the title of the book was. He didn't know if his mother had hid it like the journal or did she keep it in plain sight. Kurt started to panic but then he remembered what Faith had written. 'Follow your instincts,' Kurt told himself as he took a breath and stepped back. He took hold of his locket and tried to listen to that inner voice. He gently rubbed the locket repeatedly.

His body made his hand reach out to touch the box. He opened his eyes and started to dig into the box. He stopped himself when he touched a book called "Acta Magia". He pulled it out and saw that the book had a small lock on it, the shape was just like his locket. He slowly brought the book up to his locket and it fitted perfectly. He heard the familiar kick of the lock undoing. He looked back down at the book and opened it slowly but not before noticing that the title was now written in plain English, the title changing from Acta Magia to Journal of Magic. Kurt looked at the first page, and saw the same handwriting in the journal as on the page. He flipped to the second page, where it had a chant clearly printed.

' _Strength of day, Strength of nigh, grant the power beyond my sight, I am the one, I am the power this is the time this is the hour,'_

Kurt was curious so he chanted the words aloud, and saw that the locket glowing a greeny-blue colour, that was as bright as a torch being shown in the dark. He felt a power surging threw his veins. The locket lifted from his chest and hovered centimetres from chest. He felt his feet leave the ground, and looked down shocked as he was about a metre of the ground. The shock scared him and the locket dropped back to his chest, and Kurt landed with a thud on the basement floor. Kurt looked up and see if anyone of heard him. However, no one come running. A small smirk appeared on Kurt's face as he grabbed the book and run up the stairs. He would follow Faith's advice, read the book, and learn all the spells but the most important thing was to find a protection spell for Finn and his dad. He was going to make sure no one would ever be able to hurt them.

Kurt kept to his room for the rest of the day, slowly reading the book and loving every minute learning new spells. He noticed that every time he cast a spell or felt the magic flow through him the locket would glow the same colour as his eyes. He would have to try to hide that if he was going to use magic.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Kurt got up and hid the book under his pillow before opening the door. Finn stood there with a small smile on his face.

"What's up?" Kurt asked

"Phone again," Finn said holding out the handset. Kurt took it and held it up to his ear, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" he asked a bit worried.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine voice rang through the phone. Kurt smiled as he turned to sit back on his bed.

"Hey," Kurt said as he grabbed the locket and rubbed it lightly without thinking about it.

"I was just calling to see if everything was fine?" he asked

"Yeah, I mean I think everything his fine, I've been hold-up in my room all day," Kurt said laughing awkwardly.

"Oh so you're not sure if anyone has been stalking you again?" Blaine asked a bit shocked.

"Well no but I can check," Kurt said as he got up and sat by his window, curling his legs to his chest and peeked out of the window. He looked up and down the street and didn't see any cars that weren't supposed to be there.

"Nope looks all clear," Kurt said as he dropped his hand from his locket to his side.

"Okay, well ring if anything suspicious happens," Blaine said as once again Kurt could hear someone else in the background. Kurt did not know why that made him jealous. Why did he even care if Blaine had a girlfriend? 'Or boyfriend' the voice in his mind added.

"Okay, I'll see you around Blaine," Kurt said as he hung up without waiting for a response from Blaine. He went back downstairs to find Finn and Puck playing their games. Kurt slipped the Handset back onto the charger and walked back up to his room.

He pulled the book out from the pillow, opening it up to the protection page. He needed to work out how this work. He read the instructions telling him he needed to be outside for this. So Kurt took the book and snuck outside for this. He needed to be in a big enough area to draw a circle around him. Kurt took a deep breath and repeated the chant he had said earlier "Strength of day, Strength of nigh, grant the power beyond my sight, I am the one, I am the power this is the time this is the hour," once again the locket hovered in front of his chest and lit up. Kurt kneeled down to read the next part of the chant for this to work.

"I call thee, goddess who guard the chosen one to guide me through the darkness and ensure the safety of my loved ones," As Kurt repeated the chant, the wind pick up and he held his hands out with his palms to the sky. The wind seemed to swirl around him as if it had a mind of its own. Kurt felt the rush of the magic flow even stronger threw him. It was not weird and it did not scare him. Faith's words run through his mind.  _'Follow your instincts'._ Kurt let his instincts lead, as he glanced down to the book, it lifted off the ground hovering in front of him so he could read the next part.

"In the shadows, evil hide, ready to draw me from love's side, but with your help I shall be strong, banish all that do me wrong. Send them away, send them astray. Never again to pass my way."

Just as quickly as the wind had picked up it died down. The book landed softly on the grass, and all seemed normal again. The locket softly touched against Kurt as he breathe deeply, trying to get his breath back.

Kurt kneeled down to pick up the book, slowly gaining his breath back, he walked inside as if nothing important had just happened and it stayed that way for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

When Monday morning finally came around, Kurt felt pretty impressed with himself. He had learnt about six of the spells in the book, and was working on remembering the seventh one when he fell asleep the night before. As he got ready for the day at school he hide the Journal of Magic under his pillow and made sure to hide the locket under his shirt. He wasn't going to tell anybody about this new discovering because well for one he had no one to tell except for Blaine, and plus no one would believe him If he did. So as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He hummed a simple tune, he saw that his dad was sitting behind the counter watching the financial report, and Finn was happily scoffing his breakfast. Kurt kissed his father on the cheek and poured his self some coffee.

"Morning, I just want to let you know I'm dropping Finn early to school today. Something about the football club meeting up early to talk about something?" Burt said to Kurt.

"Yeah, they have a prep rally this afternoon, It's just to give them their jackets and to tell them some information they might need," Kurt said as he pulled out a stool from under the bench.

"Do you want a lift?" Burt asked turning to Kurt.

"Nah, I'll catch the bus," Kurt said as he finished off his coffee and grabbed an apple. "I'll see you at school, Finny boy," Kurt said as he ruffled Finn's hair and grabbed his bag from the bottom of the staircase.

The short walk to the bus stop was nothing for Kurt as he bit into his apple. He was so deep in thought he did not notice the black van that pulled up beside him to it was too late. His apple left on the side of the road, as a bag went over his head and he was pulled into the van.


	6. You have been here all along.

Kurt was freaking out, his breathing coming in short shallow puffs. He needed to get out of here and now. The locket around his neck started to glow and lift from under his shirt. Kurt could feel the magic flowing threw his veins as he tried to remember a spell that would help me in this moment.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, Kurt flinched and he could feel someone breathing right next to his ear.

"You need to stay calm, Kurt" the unfamiliar voice said, "Your powers are uncontrollable when you are emotional," the voice continued. The locket remained glowing but did slowly touch against Kurt's chest. He would not give up that easy.

"What do you want with me," Kurt said trying to keep his voice calm.

"We're helping you, just stay calm," The voice said again.  
The drive was a very short; Kurt estimated they had only driven 20 minutes away from his house. He felt the van come to a stop. His hands were not bound but he knew he had to make his move and try and escape when they moved him from the van to the where ever they were going. Suddenly a different hand was on his shoulder.

"Kurt, please you need to relax. The locket is picking up on all your emotions," a familiar voice said. 'Wait, Blaine?' Kurt thought to himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he tried to understand why Blaine was there.

"Yeah Kurt, You trust me?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded taking a deep breath. The locket around his neck slowly faded back to his original colour and rested gently against Kurt's chest.

"Okay now we're going to move inside now. Just remain calm, nobody is going to hurt you," Blaine said as he slowly guide Kurt out of the van and into the whatever building.

"We're going up some stairs now. Every time I say step, you take a step up," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and took a deep breath.

"Step," Blaine said as he slipped his hands from the top of Kurt's arm down to Kurt's hand. Kurt follows Blaine's instructions. It only took 10 minutes to get to the building.

"Okay, now just follow me," Blaine said his tone seemed to remain the same all the way until Kurt was guided to a chair, and the bag over his head pulled off.

"Sorry I had to do this, it was the only chance we could get you alone," Blaine said with a smile as he pulled a stool closer to Kurt.

"So why am I here?" Kurt asked as he glanced around the room.

The room was very bare, only a simple double bed, pushed up against the wall with two bedside tables. The curtains were drawn over the windows. Kurt noticed the walls were a simple cream white. A small hallway was off to the left of Kurt, he thought that the hallway must lead to the door of the bedroom. Kurt looked back to Blaine.

"It's safer that you don't know where this is, plus you would have lead the guys here if I told you where we are," Blaine said as he placed his hands in his lap.

"But why am I here," Kurt said more slowly.

"Look Kurt, at the moment I can't answer that until you tell me where you got that locket from," Blaine said as he touched where the locket was under Kurt's shirt.

"It was my mother's she gave it to me when I was younger, but I wasn't allowed to wear it till I was old enough," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Don't lie Kurt. I know when you are lying. So tell me where you got the necklace," Blaine said, his tone slightly changing from calm to little bit angry.

"Fine, I found it. It was my mother's" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"Thank you, where did you find it?" Blaine asked

"No, I'm not answering any of your questions till you answer mine," Kurt said looking from Blaine to the doorway.

"Okay, How about you ask one question than I ask one question," Blaine said looking at Kurt

"Sounds fair," Kurt said, "Why all this interest in this locket," Kurt said placing his hand over the locket.

"It's just important, very expense piece of jewellery," Blaine said as he glanced down for a second that back to Kurt. "So?" Blaine asked

"I found it in an old box of my mum's," Kurt looked at Blaine, "You could have asked me nicely to come instead of kidnapping me," Kurt added now very angry.

"No, I told you Kurt, we couldn't!" Blaine said as he stood up. Suddenly another boy around the same age as Blaine and Kurt rushed into the room and grabbed Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, stay calm!" the boy said.

"I am, Zander," Blaine said as he shook of the boy called Zander's hand off his shoulder.

"No you're not, we talked about this, and I think you should go for a walk. I will look after him. Clear your head," Zander said

"Okay," Blaine said as he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Look, I would go easy on him, if I was you," Zander said looking at Kurt. "Now would you like something to eat?" Zander added

"No, I'm fine," Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you're hungry. I can tell. Plus you didn't have breakfast. So your option is one; you can stay in here and starve or option two you can ask very nicely and I can whip something up for you," Zander said as he kicked the stool away from Kurt.

"Fine, I am hungry, but I was eating my breakfast when you and Blaine decided to kidnap me!" Kurt said with a shake his head.

"Okay Kurt, What would you like to eat?" Zander said

"I don't know anything," Kurt said as he looked around the room for the fifth time.

"Okay, I'm sorry but you have to stay in this room, the bathroom is at the end of that hall, I'll be back" Zander said before turning and walking out of the room.

When Zander walked out of the room, Kurt walked up the hallway and saw that in between the bathroom and the room he was just in was a closet. That was half filled with clothes and the other side filled with books. The books were not only novels but also old leather books that looked to be hundred years old. The titles of some of the books were just like the writing that the Journal of Magic had on it. He ran his fingers over some of books, when he ran his finger over a certain book; he felt a certain flow of magic throw his veins just like when he used the locket. Kurt stopped and turned back to the book. The book had the title of Acta Custos Electus Ad Unum. Kurt pulled the book of the shelf and tried to open it. However, saw that it had a lock on it. Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and took a photo of the title to look it up later when he got home. He placed the book back on shelf and headed back to the room and sat down on the chair he was previously was sitting on. Kurt was very bored just sitting there. Zander walked back into the room after nearly an hour.

"Here you go, Blaine will be back soon," Zander, said as he placed the tray he was carrying, and placed it on the stool in front of the Kurt. Kurt glanced up at him then back at the food.

"It's not going to hurt you; it's a very healthy chicken salad with no each carbs, just like how Blaine told me," Zander said looking at Kurt.

"Why am I here, that's all I want to know," Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I can't answer that, Blaine's the only one that can but please don't make him mad. It will just draw out this whole situation and he does really care about you and your safety." Zander said as he turned to walk off but stopped. "If you just give him the answer to all his questions then you'll be okay," Zander said with a smirk before walking away and shutting the door.

Kurt slowly picked at his salad as he waited for Blaine. He heard the door open and Blaine come into his view a couple of minutes later.

"Hey," Kurt said with a small smile. "Sorry about before," Kurt added as an afterthought. Blaine nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"To answer your question, I found it inside and old box that was at the bottom of a box of photos," Kurt said as he placed his hands in his lap. Just planning with his fingers, trying not to make this more difficult than it was already.

"Do you have a question for me?" Blaine asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No, I guess it's your turn anyway," Kurt said as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Do you know what it means to where that locket?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes shot up and looked at Blaine. Did he know what it meant? Is that why that book on his bookshelf? Did Blaine know who his Keeper was?

"Yes I do know what it means," Kurt said with a small glance up at Blaine. Blaine just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I only know some stuff, but I've been told that I need to wait for someone to help me," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"And you don't know how to recognize that person?" Blaine asked

"No I don't Blaine, I only know that this person should have already contacted me, but they haven't so I'm still in the dark!" Kurt said as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who told up about this person?" Blaine asked.

"I can't tell you that," Kurt said as he glanced over to Blaine, waiting for him to get angry.

"So you found the journal than," Blaine said as he took a step closer to Kurt, gently placing the food on the bed and sitting on the stool in front of Kurt.

"Yes, I found it the same day, I have the locket." Kurt said as he leaned forward in the chair.

"Good," Blaine said nodding. "I believe I owe you some answers," Blaine said after another couple of minutes of silence.

"Okay, who were the people following me, Are they with you? How do you know about the locket? Why aren't you letting me out of the room? Why can't I see the rest of the house? Are you keeping something from me?" Kurt said as he was now leaning forward in his chair.

"Okay, wow." Blaine said with a small awkward laugh, "The people following you are from the Et Vanatores of Electus, or they are called The Hunters, they are trying to hunt down The Chosen One." Blaine said taking a minute to take a breath. "The Chosen One can be either female or male but they are main female it is very rare for The Chosen One to be a male. The Hunter's want the Chosen one's power to use for something very bad, we're not sure what they want to do with it cause we have never let that happen," Blaine said shaking his head. "Your safe when you're in your house, your mother added a protection spell on the house. So they can't get inside unless you invite them in," Kurt nodded as he listened to Blaine.

"And no I'm not with them, I'm on the good side," Blaine said with a small laugh. "I know about the locket because I'm the keeper of the locket," Blaine started but then Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"You're my keeper? Or just the locket's keeper?" Kurt asked with a shocked expression. Suddenly the locket lit up under Kurt's shirt and Blaine and Kurt glanced down at the same time.

"You must know that the locket feeds of your emotions, so whatever you're feeling at this moment is very strong," Blaine commented as he glanced back up at Kurt's face.

"Well I have been waiting for my Keeper, but you say I need to be able to recognize them but I have no clue. Should I even be trusting you?" Kurt asked as a he second guessed himself. The locket changed a different colour, it was now glowing a very strong white colour. A small laugh came from Blaine.

"Your locket is giving you the answer you want," Blaine said as he stood up and walked into the closet area with all the books and clothes. He came out with a book in his hands. He opened it to a certain page and handed it over to Kurt.

The page was hand-written script that looked very old. He took a closer look; he had all the colours of a rainbow and the meaning of each. Kurt skipped down to the colour white.

' _When the locket shines a bright white colour the locket is telling the chosen one that the person which they just thought about is good of heart, and means the Chosen one no harm,"_

Kurt glanced back up at Blaine, and then back to the book, the locket kept shining a bright white and then settled back down against Kurt's chest.

"So you are pure, basically?" Kurt asked slightly confused.

"Not pure but pure of heart," Blaine said with a smirk as Kurt held out the book. "No you need it," Blaine added. "Would you like me to continue answering your questions or do you have some more?" Kurt shook his head.

"Okay, you can't see the rest of the house at this time, you must stay in here. I don't want to overload you with a lot of information at once. You will be able to see the rest of the house, when training begins and before you ask I do not know what that will happen as I need to know everything you know, before I can decide where we shall start," Blaine said as he sat back down.

"Okay, but one more question?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded for Kurt to continue.

"Am I the chosen one? And why me?" Kurt stated a bit confused.

"Yes you are the Chosen one, and it all comes your Great times let's say 10 Grandmother, Faith McDonnell. She was what we call in these modern times a witch but then she was a medicine woman. She made a deal with a old man to mind a locket but with this she was given these powers, she was given a keeper, who knew a lot about the locket. The two would pass this give down threw their families until the Last Chosen One was born and the fight ends." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

"So there is a prophecy-like thing?" Kurt asked

"Yeah basically, the prophecy as you so called it says that 'When the Last Chosen One is born the mother of the child will know as the world will be waiting for this child for four generations. This Chosen one will be rarer and more powerful than the last Chosen One,'" Blaine said reciting the prophecy from heart.

"So do you think I am the Last Chosen One?" Kurt asked.

"We're not sure, we don't know for sure. We did have a false alarm a couple hundred years ago but we're not sure," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Hundred years ago?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Yes, just like your journal I have one of my own that helps me communicate with past Keeper's.

"Okay so, I could be the Last Chosen One but we're not sure," Kurt said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, when time comes we'll know for sure," Blaine said as he watched Kurt.

"Okay, so who is Zander then?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Blaine.

"Can't tell you yet," Blaine said with a small smirk

"So that's your main line, you can't tell me yet?" Kurt asked looking from Blaine to the door.

"Yep, now tell me how much you know about the locket and other things," Blaine asked.

"Not sure, I mean I've read two entries of the Journal but she just says that my Keeper is supposed to tell me all the things I'm supposed to know. I've found the book of spells. I know a couple of them; It feels very calm but weird when I used the locket. But other than that I'm in the dark," Kurt said as he watched Blaine.

"How many spells have you preformed?" Blaine asked

"Only one, a protection spell for my dad and brother, very simple compared to the other's I have read about in the book," Kurt answered truthfully. Blaine nodded and stood up returning back to the little closet, when he returned he had another book in his hands.

"I want you to write down, everything that happens with the locket," He said as he handed me, an older style leather book. I looked at it with a confused look, "It has a charm on it that will copy everything you write in it to a matching one that I have. So I can keep tabs on you even if I'm not there," Blaine answered.

"Oh I forgot to mention, is it bad I'm having dreams," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine. Blaine sat back on the stool.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"Like past lives, I can't explain it, it feels so familiar yet it's like I am the person in the dreams," he said shaking his head.

"Just write it all down," Blaine said as he tapped the book. Kurt nodded.

"We should get you home, as we called in saying you were sick," Blaine said as he stood up and grabbed the bag that was over my head when i arrived. "Sorry, i can't let you know where we are," Blaine said with a small sad smile.

As he placed the bag over my head, the world turned dark.


End file.
